What Fate Denies
by Sarahphim
Summary: Hermione fails a quiz. Can Harry make her feel better?


Title: What Fate Denies  
Author: Sarahphim  
A/N: I have no beta reader. Anyone who wants to volunteer, please email me. My first fanfic. Feel free to praise or flame.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everything all right, Sparks?"  
Hermione rolled her head slowly to the side and glared at Harry before returning her face to her folded arms.  
"C'mon, Hermione. It wasn't that bad. Failing a Potions quiz isn't like failing a quiz in the other classes," Harry soothed.   
"Yeah, Hermione, Snape's a weasel. Everyone knows it," Ron interjected, helpfully.  
Frizzy brown hair moved vigorously as Hermione shook her head, "I've never failed anything. Not anything."  
She rose slowly and gathered her things, "I have to go. I have a quiz in Arithmancy tomorrow."  
Harry watched her walk away, shoulders slumped. His green eyes flashed indignantly, "Snape's an ass. She didn't deserve an F. I saw her Multilengua Potion. It was only a bit greener. And she was speaking Portuguese. That's nearly Spanish."  
Ron nodded as he took out ink and parchment. Ron began scrawling reminders: Study Charms Chapters 7,8, and 9; Write to Mum; Send ripped robe to housekeeping. He quickly finished the list and tapped the ink with his wand, muttering, "Memoria Commemini"  
"Yeah, I know. It was unfair. Maybe you should talk to her, Harry. She's pretty upset. Besides, I have to study for Charms, and I know you'll be no help if you're worried about Hermione."  
Harry punched Ron on the arm as he passed. It was true enough, though. Harry was worried. He climbed the stairs to the girls' dorm, hesitating only a moment before tapping on the door to Hermione's room, "Sparks, it's me. Open up."  
The door swung open, revealing Parvati Patil. Lavender looked eagerly over her shoulder.   
"If by Sparks you mean Hermione, she's not here, Harry. Why do you call her that, anyway?"   
Harry's face began to feel a little warm. He still got a bit nervous around Parvati after the Yule Ball. That hadn't worked out so well and Harry still felt guilty. "Um, she used to make fires for us when we were first years. Have you seen her?"  
"Not since Potions," Lavender said eagerly. "I can't believe Snape failed her. Was she really upset?"  
"Um, yeah, I guess. Well, um, I think I'll go find her. See you later."  
"See you, Harry," the girls intoned together.  
Harry climbed further up the staircase to see if she was in Ginny's room. Ginny was a bit flustered to see Harry at her dorm room door, but managed to tell him that she'd seen Hermione heading up the boys staircase.  
Harry opened the door to his own room. The curtains on his bed were drawn.  
"Sparks?" he called quietly. "Are you in here?"  
His curtains opened quickly as Hermione leapt to her feet. "Harry! I'm sorry; I just didn't want to go in my room. Parvati and Lavender are in there and I didn't feel like talking to them. I'm sorry, I'll go," she muttered in one breath. Her tear stained face was bright red as she furiously gathered her books.   
Harry placed a hand on her wrist, "Hermione."  
She turned her face away, as her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.  
"Hermione, tell me what's wrong. Please. You never mess up your potions."  
Hermione spun around and slid shaking arms around Harry's neck. She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. Harry, stunned by the embrace, awkwardly patted her back.   
"Oh Harry. Everything's gone terribly wrong. He almost killed you Harry. Again. He almost killed you again. I can't do it anymore, Harry." She pulled back, hands gripping his shoulders, brown eyes locked with green ones. "I won't, Harry. I won't watch you chase him, and fight him. He's back and he wants you dead."  
Harry's awkwardness fled as he pulled her into his arms. He cradled her head to his shoulder, dropping kisses into her hair. He was once again thankful for the growth spurt this summer that gave him nearly five inches on her.   
He held her until the crying stopped, but she was still shaky as he leaned back to look into her face. "I don't know what to say, Hermione. I don't know why, but I have to fight him. I have to, Sparks. Please, don't disapprove. I can't do it if you don't support me."  
Hermione backed up a few more steps, away from Harry's comforting embrace. His arms felt cold and empty.   
"Of course, I support you, Harry. I just worry. Everyone's been tense about You Know Who. I guess I just, you know, got carried away. With exams coming up and everything. You understand." Her eyes locked with his. "I, um, I should go."  
She grabbed her books and fled down the stairs.   
  



End file.
